


Using Her New Toy

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Futanari, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Camilla spends the morning using the fleshlight she bought before starting her travels with Corrin.





	Using Her New Toy

Rolling onto her side in her sleep, Princess Camilla woke with a quiet and aroused groan leaving her lips. It had been quite the long time since she had been able to wake up all alone without Elise or Corrin sleeping in her bed with her, various reasons calling for both of them to join her for the night multiple times now. However, as her eyes fluttered open, all the woman could feel was a sense of need and arousal emanated from her throbbing cock that had been left untended for almost a week at this point. “Has it really been so long…. That I can’t even get out of bed without needing to do something…?”

 

Camilla whispered to herself as she rolled over onto her back, dragging her tongue along her soft lips as she remembered that, for this very purpose, she had stashed one of her new toys in her luggage when leaving the castle to travel with her dear Corrin. Reaching under the incredibly soft bed that she was nestled in, Camilla felt around until she found just what she was looking for. With a happy gasp leaving her, she pulled a small box about the size of her cock out from under her bed and ended up tossing her blanket to the side as she did so, revealing her gorgeous body to anyone who might walk in while she was pleasing herself.

 

“I can’t believe I bought this thing months ago and I still haven’t used it yet.~” One of the new and upcoming adult toys in Nohr, a fleshlight molded to and crafted to feel perfectly like a real pussy, waited for her inside of the box. Of course, Camilla didn’t waste any time in getting it out of the packaging and tossing it to the side, allowing her to adore her newest plaything while she was all alone and with nothing but training to do today. “Now, rumor has it that the best thing to do with this is to lube it up before you start using it…” Without any hesitation, the princess brought the toy closer to her mouth and dragged her tongue along the fak slit, treating it like she was eating out an actual pussy that was in her face. However, as her mind began to wander just in the slightest, she absentmindedly wrapped her free hand around her shaft, starting to slowly stroke it as she got to work on her new toy.

 

Though, after only a moment or two, Camilla pulled the fleshlight away from her mouth and giggled as she could see the thin strand of saliva connecting it to her lips. She quickly moved the fleshlight toward her crotch, not hesitating even for a moment to wrap it around her thick shaft, a low and greedy moan leaving her lips. Right away, the princess could already feel the difference in pleasure when using the toy and using nothing but her hand, a lustful smile coming to her face as her tongue traveled along her soft lips yet again. “Oh, I’m so glad I brought this thing with me now.~” Even as she pushed the fake pussy further and further down her shaft, watching her member be engulfed by the thing, Camilla gasped as she could feel her pleasure continuing to rise with each passing moment, peaking when the pocket pussy reached the base of her cock.

 

That most impressive thing about this toy in the princess’ mind wasn’t the fact that the toy could take her entire cock and she still feel like there was more room to go. It wasn’t the fact of just how tight and wonderful it felt around her shaft, or even the way she could already feel herself throbbing inside of it. It was the fact that, right away, Camilla could tell just how accurate this model was to the real thing. Dozens of nights with Elise and Corrin both have allowed her to engrave the memory of their pussies into her mind, but this toy was a very close representation despite not having been made by either of them. Biting her lower lip, she immediately began stroking her shaft with the slick toy, quiet moans beginning to leave her. “Fuck… I didn’t know something so fake could feel so good.~”

 

It wasn’t long before Camilla picked up the pace of her strokes, moving her free hand to grope and squeeze at her breasts. Closing her eyes, she could almost imagine Elise or Corrin bouncing on her cock in the middle of the night, their soft hands on her breasts and nothing but moans filled the tent she slept in. Right away, it became clear just how wonderful this toy was, causing the princess to buck her hips into the air a bit and arch her back as the bliss began to get to her. Low moans began turning into groans of pure bliss in a matter of moments, the speed of the fleshlight picking up yet again as her hand moved from one breast to the other. “Oh gods, I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna cum from a fake pussy.”

 

The realization hit hard for the princess as she continued to move the toy along her thick shaft, a loud gasp leaving her the moment her orgasm rushed through her. Rope after rope of cum left her cock and filled the toy more than enough for some to spill back into her lap, a low purr leaving her as she kept her hand moving throughout her orgasm. Of course, she was far from done as she pulled the fleshlight off of her cock and watched the cum start to just drip out of it, coating her member in her own seed. Even her stomach and breasts earned a small amount of cum as she brought the freshly creampied toy to her lips, pushing her tongue inside of it and eagerly eating her own cum out as quickly as she could manage.

 

In a matter of moments, Camilla could already feel more pleasure building within her, a sign that she was ready to go for round two with no concerns whatsoever. Just as she was bringing the toy back to her cum-lubed shaft, a thought popped into her head, bringing a smile and a soft giggle to her lips. “I wonder if I’ll be able to do this without someone noticing.~” Licking her lips, she was quick to move to the edge of her best and put the fleshlight on the edge of it, yanking a pillow from the top of her bed and using it to hold the toy in place without having to keep her hands incredibly close to her cock.

 

There was no hesitation or worry as she began to gently grind her thick and cum-soaked member along the creampied fleshlight, groaning quietly in bliss before pulling her hips back a small bit. Camilla quickly pushed them forward and threw her head back when, once again, every inch of her cock slipped into the snug pocket pussy better than she expected it to. The princess didn’t hold back as she began thrusting away into the toy, treating it just like it was one of her little sister’s pussies. With a bright smile on her lips, a rapid pace in her heart, and a sense of clear lust and arousal from leaving her cock untended for what felt like an eternity for a woman like her, Camilla knew better than to hold back for something like this.

 

Thrust after thrust, the princess made her bed creak from the sheer force of her hips, her teeth catching her lower lip once again to try and muffle the moans that were leaving her. Part of her wanted to rush out of her tent, naked and exposed, to try and pin Corrin down to have her way with her. But the fact that the toy was right here for her to use without any concern of hurting it when she got really into it was an incredibly enticing manner, especially when she looked down toward the bed and began watching her cock sinking in and out of the pocket pussy over and over again at a rapid pace. “I should’ve used this months ago when I bought it.~”

 

Licking her lips, Camilla kept thrusting away into the toy, moaning each and every time her hips slammed against the bed. “I hope no one needs me today.~” The princess couldn’t bother to care about the fact that she might be molding it to the shape or her cock. Or the fact that people could possibly hear the bed in her tent creaking and might peak in to check and see what it was. Or even the fact that she was supposed to be training new recruits today. She had found just what she wanted to do with her day, and she wasn’t going to stop until she gave it every drop of cum she had.


End file.
